


What I Think Happens After Lord of the Flies

by best_boyf_ever



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: I love this book way too much, I swear I’m working on my other writings, I wrote this awhile ago, It’s not graphic though, Other, There needs to be for fanfics I swear, the 90’s movie sucked fight me-, theres some puke, this was just for fun, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_boyf_ever/pseuds/best_boyf_ever
Summary: We read this book in school, so I kinda became obsessed with it and wrote this at the end of the year. It’s my personal opinion on what happened after the ending of the book and a little bit of Jack’s POV after Simon’s death.





	What I Think Happens After Lord of the Flies

(The morning after Simon’s death)

Jack sat at his end of the island, poking a stick at the fire. He wasn’t hollering orders or going on about his obsession with hunting. Instead, he was silent, thinking, questioning. 

Did God still love him? Was God still there? Was there even a God?

These were the questions that flooded through the young boy’s mind. He felt as if he was no longer a child of God if the being did exist as many claimed. He just didn’t deserve to be.

He was a murderer.

He killed Simon.

Jack stood up, not bothering to dust the sand off of his thin body. There wasn’t a point to doing that anyway. He looked out into the ocean, his head to starting to ache. The screams and wails of Simon from that night rung in the young boy’s ears. The cries. The screams. He felt woozy.

He stumbled back slightly, almost tripping and falling. He held his hand out with a hand on his head as if trying to gain balance. The throbbing and pounding in his head grew worse, making the “leader” whimper and cry silently to himself. He had never in his life felt such a horrid pain. Then, to add to the horrible pain from his head, he felt sick to his stomach. He ran off to the sea and vomited, his body shaking and sweaty. He continued to puke as he could only see and hear the events of that damned night. The night of the murder.

The terribly salty smell of the air and the supposedly calming sound of the waves just made Jack’s head ache worse. He felt his gross, salty tears fall down his face and the nauseating snot drip down his nose.

“Oh God...” He trembled, unable to throw up more, his stomach emptied and carried out into the sea. He stared at the water that would curl around his wrist, thinking, wondering. 

A loud scoff made Jack tense. He shook as he turned his head, looking back at the last person he wanted to see. Roger. 

Roger made his way over to Jack and said, sounding annoyed, “What’s with the crying? There ain’t no reason to cry.”

Jack stood up, wobbling slightly. He still felt light headed and his head still ached. He ran his fingers through his matted hair. 

“But, Roger...” He paused, looking at his.. friend. “We.. We killed Simon.. We.. He... God..”

“God isn’t here now, Jack!” Roger barked. He was never vocal in front of the others, but he’s known Jack longer and the two seemed to think alike. “We are God here. We didn’t kill him. He killed himself! Not our fault he went around acting like the beast. Not our fault. His.”

Silent for a moment, Jack seemed to let this excuse sink in and nodded his head. “Yeah.. Yeah! Not our fault!”

Jack smiled at Roger, his headache going away. He felt somewhat numb. He grabbed onto Roger’s shoulders, his smile was too wide and his eyes were full of something that couldn’t be explained. Maybe it was insanity? Who would say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(After the boys were saved. After the ending of the book)

“Jack...” Roger’s voice was monotone and his eyes screamed fear. The two boys were sitting near the ledge of the ship that had saved them. 

He glanced back, looking at the remainder of the boys left. Oh how it was horrible. Most of the young boy’s had died in the fire that Jack had caused. He killed so many. So many have died. All because of him. 

He leaned over the deck and threw up. Just as he had done the day after Simon’s death. He wasn’t numb and ignorant anymore. Oh no. Society and man have come back to the young boy. His horrid acts were now more real than ever. This wasn’t some game where someone got a bruise or a hurt arm. No. Boys have died. They died. They’re gone. Never to come back. 

Jack’s eyes were wide, staring off into the never ending sea, tears falling down his face. He had failed God. He had killed so many innocent children for what? His own blood-lust. Such a poor excuse. “Bloody hell...” 

Samn’Eric sat with Ralph, comforting the surprisingly silent boy. The brothers exchanged looks, glancing over at Jack and Roger, glaring daggers. Clearly angry and wanting to get revenge. Something boys there age shouldn’t think of.

The hate in the brothers eyes made Jack shake and cry. He needed to be held. He wanted his mother to cradle him, tell him that he’s okay and that God loves him. He wanted his mother badly. He cried and sniffled. He looked like a pathetic brat compared to the demanding chief he claimed to be not even an hour ago.

The island that held them captive was now a mere spec. Jack stared at the water, wanting to just jump in. 

12

That’s how old Jack was. He was just a twelve year old boy. Maybe he was 13 now? He wasn’t sure. He lost track of time. The effects from being on the island had truly messed with his mind. 

Jack used to be such a nice, young boy. He was in a boys choir. The leader per say. He could sing as high as C sharp, something he used to be so, so very proud of. Oh how he missed the days of being a young boy. Not a care in the world. He missed going to church with his parents. He missed singing for the church too. Oh how he missed the days before the plan crash. He missed the days before the war. The war he knew nothing about until the man who saved them mentioned it.

Being around adults after being alone for so long really messed with Jack. It truly did. He was so used to being chief, to being numb, to hunt, that he wasn’t sure how to properly act. He tried to ignore all the horrid acts he did and just think of it as a game of war gone wrong. Yes. That’s it.

“What do you think they’ll do to us?..” Roger asked, looking at Jack, not the dark ocean. 

Roger’s question made Jack sigh and run his fingers through his red hair, his eyes never looking away from the ocean.

“I don’t know.. Who knows what Ralph said to the man who saved us.. God.. The church will never let us back in.. Especially since it was Si-“ he cut himself off. “Since it was one of the guys in the choir who died.”

Then something made the two boys tense up.

“Roger... What if... What if...”

“What if what?”

Jack cried once more. “What if I.. We want to.. to...”

“Kill again?” Roger asked, seeming to calm down as if it wasn’t a big deal for the two 12 year old boys to talk about.

“Roger, this.. This is serious!” Jacks voice raised, finally looking at the other. “We’re just kids! We.. We shouldn’t think like this! It’s not okay!”

Roger placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder as if to calm him, but the other just sneered and shrugged off his hand. 

“Hey, it’s fine. We just need to ignore it. We’ll be fine,” Roger said, now seeming calm. Too calm. Almost monotone like he was during the hunts before the kill.

What Roger was saying was starting to get to Jack, but no, he couldn’t listen. “I can’t just ignore this!”

Out of being upset, Jack got up, storming off. He walked away and decided to just go on the other side of the ship. Roger just sighed, actually sad that Jack was mad at him, but it wasn’t like this was all his fault! Right?

A few minutes went by and Roger was still alone. He then perked up, hearing Samn’Eric yelling something to Ralph. He turned around, seeing a very angry Ralph storming up to him. He paled, tensing. He knew what this was about, but he would not show his fear. Not to someone like Ralph. 

“Piggy... You.. You killed my friend!” Ralph yelled. The fair boy had tears running down his face. He looked so upset, so angry. “He’s dead because of you!”

Roger just stared up at Ralph, blinking. He was silent, not really knowing what to say. He glanced over at Jack, hoping for some help, but the red head only watched. That hurt.

“He was my friend and you killed him!! So what if he was fat? So what if he had ass-mar??” Ralph walked closer and soon, all his rage and pent up emotions were let loose. He yelled as he pulled his fist back, bringing it to Roger’s face.

This made Roger cry out. He didn’t like being hurt. It wasn’t fun when he was the one being hurt. Ralph continued to punch and beat Roger. He was doing this for the little ones and for Simon. He was doing this for Piggy.

Jack watched until the scene became too much. “Ralph, stop!” He yelled. 

He rushed over, pulling back Ralph’s arm, making the two fall back. Jack held onto the fair boy’s wrist, staring at him. 

“No more! No more of this! Please! Please!” Jack wanted the violence and death to stop. He wanted it to be left on the island. “Please...”

This seemed to calm Ralph down. “I... I have to go..” he got up and jerked his hands away from Jack. He then walked over to Samn’Eric, immediately being scolded by the twins for doing something so dumb. 

Jack rushed over to Roger, lifting up his head. He saw that his nose was crooked, blooding dripping from the wound. “Oh god.. I’ll.. I’ll go get the captain...”

With that said, he rushed off to get the captain to help Roger. His friend? He wasn’t sure of his and Roger’s relationship. He hated him, but he was all he had left at the moment. 

Jack ran his fingers through his matted hair, his head aching. “I wish none of this ever happened...”


End file.
